No todo en la vida es dolor!
by Nicoliitah cullen
Summary: Chicas, mi primer fic, necesito su apoyo pliiz, yo se que no va a estra tan profesional pero bueno es algo, ahaha. Bella y Edward, Bella es una chica que toda su vida ah sido un total sufrimiento, ahata que se encuentra con edward, entren le va a gustar.
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Que dirías si toda tu vida fuera, un sufrimiento, que pensarías si fueras una chica nerd, huérfana a la que sus padres la abandonan porque no la quieren, como te sentirías si, todo lo que tienes lo pierdes en un instante, si lo único que te ha sostenido en la vida se va como si nada; pero Luego llega ese alguien que siempre nesecitaste pera llenar cada uno de los espacios vacíos de tu corazón, para recoger cada uno de los pedazos y volver a construir a esa persona que alguna vez fuiste, para enseñarte que no todo en la vida es dolor. Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y esta es mi historia...


	2. Chapter 2 Oscura Realidad

Capitulo 1. Oscura Realidad

Toda mi vida ha sido una total y completa miseria, era una chica tímida, sin vida social, sin amigos, pero sobre todo una vida, me escondía bajo una fachada de chica nerd, mi atuendo de siempre consistía en unos pantalones bien holgados, un t-shirt grande y unos anteojos, nunca me preocupaba muchos por mi apariencia como esa chicas cabezas huecas de plástico que solo les importa la forma que visten, si el peinado esta arreglado o no, si están bronceadas (algo difícil de lograr en Forks) y cosas por el estilo =, pero yo no era de esas, yo mas bien intentaba pasar desapercibida , nunca dejaba mostrar mas de lo necesario; Tenia padre, o eso creo, bueno en fin no se que ha sido de ellos, ni quiero saber, se que suena un poco duro pero ellos me abandonaron, desde pequeña dejándome con la única persona en el mundo que cree que algún día voy a conseguir algo en la vida,( en realidad no lo creo); esa era mi maravillosa nana Sue Clearwather, la mejor nana del mundo.

Siempre me ha ayudado a salir a delante y a tratar de levantarme cada vez que me caía, era la mejor; con tan solo saber que no dejo que mis supuestos padre me llevaran a un orfanato, quedándose conmigo o mas bien adoptándome, sin recibir nada a cambio, pienso que es la mejor persona en el mundo, no todos los días te encuentras a personas así.

Vivimos en el barrio mas pobre del condado de forks, pero eso a mi me da igual no soy tan frívola y mucho menos materialista.

A pesar de eso, poseo lo esencial para mantenerme con vida, al igual que sue, la cual siempre se cerciora de tener algo en mi plato a la hora del almuerzo.

-Debes alimentarte, estas gastando mucha energía en el instituto y necesitas comer para recuperar fuerzas- Me espeto sue al tiempo que colocaba la mesa.

- Tu también debes comer, no puedes pretender que siempre que necesite algo recurra a ti toda mi vida, necesito aprender a sustentarme yo sola.- dije defendiéndome

- Lo se…. Es que siempre te seguiré viendo como mi niñita; pero mientras tanto vas a comer toda tu comida- dijo con tono triunfal

-Pero ya no soy mas aquella niña pequeña- dije frunciendo el entrecejo

-Si, el tiempo pasa tan rápido que es imposible asimilarlo- dijo con tono distante como si me fuera a perder pronto.

-Pero no creas que por que el tiempo pase tan rápido vas a librarte de mi tan fácil, no, no, no, no, no, claro que no…- dije haciéndole que vuelva a la realidad.

-Ya veo que no…

Así fue pasando la tarde, entre tareas y quehaceres, me llego la hora de ir al trabajo. Se que no era mucho lo que ganaba ahí pero por lo menos era algo para ayudar a sue, no quiero que ella lleve toda la carga de la casa sola, ya era mucho con mantenerme a mi…

Trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de artículos deportivos de los Newton, no muy lejos de casa; trabajaba de 5 a 8 y el pequeño sueldo que ganaba me daba para pagara mis estudios y ahorrar un poco para la universidad

Debo decir que soy muy buena estudiante, mis calificaciones siempre las mantengo en alto, trabajo para ganarme una beca en una universidad fuera de aquí, nada personal con forks, pero creo que necesito expandir mis horizontes

Se que mi vida es aburrida, pero con todo y desgracia ya me estoy cansando de la misma rutina todos los malditos días de mi estupida existencia ODIO y lo vuelvo a decir ODIO mi vida.

Se que suena un poco arrogante de mi parte decir esto por todo lo que ah echo sue, pero no saben lo doloroso que es para mi , no poder ser una chica normal a la que comete sus errores como todo pero aun así se ven perfectas, que tiene un maldito perfecto novio, y sobre todo una vida perfecta, ahh y se me olvido mencionar una perfecta familia, no es que me queje de sue , pero no saben cuan difícil es para mi ser etiquetada por la sociedad como la chica abandonada a la que ni sus padres querían, solo una tonta nana que no tenia propósito en la vida y la encontró conmigo; no saben lo torturoso que es no tener una padre que se preocupa por tus deberes, o una madre que esta dispuesta a todo por ti, te da consejos y te apoya en lo que sea; pero bueno esta es mi oscura realidad y tengo que aprender a vivir con ella por que será así por el resto de mis días, no va a ver NADIE recalco NADIE, que me ayude a Salir de esta, ah claro al menos que venga Robert Pattinson y me saque de aquí pero eso no sucederá nunca el es un actor y yo una tonta chica .

Bueno, concentrémonos en las cosas buenas gracias sue no estoy en un orfanato, gracias a ella tengo por lo menos la seguridad de que alguien en este cruel mundo me ama con todo su ser, dispuesta a entregar su vida por mi, si es necesario.

* * *

**Comenten por favor chicas,necesito sus reviews para saber como va o si les gusta o no, necesiito detalles para ver si quieren que la continúen por favor, necesiito su animo, Les cuento que ya tengo la historia terminada asi que todo va a depender de ustedes si la continuo y no.**

**Att: Nicoliiitah Cullen..! :)**


End file.
